Devious Notions
by silverducks210
Summary: Hendrikson pulls in an associate of the Winchesters. But when did he ever get what he wanted when it came to this duo? Research, interrogation techniques and their friends' affinity for disrespecting the law. How close can he really come to the truth? RnR
1. Puppies, Mixtapes and Dignity

**Disclaimer: **Not mine just playing around.

**Synopsis:** As soon as they introduced Hendrikson I knew there was no way he was only in an episode. He was way too much fun. So here's my take on everyone's favorite FBI Agent pulling in an "associate" of the Winchester brothers for a little interrogation. Of course he doesn't seem to ever get what he expects or wants when it comes to these particular boys.

**Note: **Anything written in parenthesis in the file are Hendrikson's own added notes.

**Title: **Devious Notions

**Prologue: **Puppies, Mix-Tapes and Dignity

"What no coffee and donuts?" Alex asked the deputy sarcastically as he shoved her into an interrogation room. Apparently he hadn't taken a liking to her, but she felt his blackened eye was really his own fault. Who kicked in motel room doors at two in the morning? Hadn't he heard of knocking? She had asked him as much when he and his partner cuffed her and threw her up against their squad car. They liked her even less when she off-handedly remarked on the way to the station that had she known they were officers of the law, she would of just hit them once or twice.

A man in the corner of the room cleared his throat for her attention. Unlike the local sheriff's lackies he was dressed in a suit and tie, that and the cool air he maintained as he leaned against the wall labeled him clearly as an agent of the federal persuasion. If he was a fed that meant there was only one reason she was here, dammit Dean. She heaved a sigh and sat in one of the two stiff metal chairs on either side of a matching table. The room was stark, bare, and lacked the usual two-way mirror and intercom. A room for those less than by the book chats she presumed. "Isn't this cozy?" she whispered under breath.

Special Agent Henrikson pushed of the wall and joined her at the table. She was younger than he'd originally thought. He even checked her file to see if he'd just missed it. But, no, there it was in nice bold print, along with what little other information he'd gathered.

**Name: **Alex(andra) Evans

**Birth Name:** Unknown

**Alias(es): **Kia Ardnis, Vicki Anderson, Leslie Benedict, Lydia Brenner, Beth Davenport, Lisa Fremont, Beatrice Lacy, Sarah Packard...see attached

**DOB: **Unknown

**POB: **Unknown _(had to be near Blue Earth)_

**Physical Description: **Caucasian, 5' 6", 125-135 lbs, Blue Eyes, Brown Hair.

_(Scar length of right arm.)_

_(Tattoo on back of neck and wrist.)_

Digging up possible acquaintances of the eldest Winchester was proving exceptionally difficult. He'd hit a break when he stumbled across a dead pastor in Minnesota. The man had ties to transient family, and as it turned out, some of his loyal parishioners (the elderly sowing circle) remembered the boys known as Dean and Sammy. After wading through a lot of gushing about how sweet and respectful they were he hit pay-dirt. There had been a girl. One the kind pastor was related to, or was it the daughter of a friend, either way she was a regular charge as a child, just like Sammy and Dean.

And just like those he was searching for, this possible lead never stayed in one place for long according to his sources. From time to time she would come back to Blue Earth after she'd grown, but the last anyone had seen of her had been at Pastor Murphy's funeral service the year prior. But that didn't mean she couldn't be found. Everyone went to ground, and for Alexandra Evans, ground was Blue Earth. He had thought she'd be closer in age to the boys by the way she'd been described. He never thought he'd be preparing to question a girl he wasn't sure could have voted in the last presidential election.

"I swear, if I'd known it was going to be such a problem I would have paid those parking tickets, honest." Alex supplied innocently. Hendrikson unbuttoned his jacket and threw the manila folder at her. As expected she caught it deftly but managed to look at little surprised at the abruptness he was displaying.

"I don't have time for your act today Miss Evans."

Alexandra shifted her hands to the tabletop and smiled. "Oh but I'm really on my game today Agent, Henrikson." Her eyes sparkled with mirth. He shifted his I.D. Badge and pointed to the file folder.

"Try to pay attention Ms. Evans." She chewed her tongue and opened up the file begrudgingly. This time as her hands rested on the table and she thumbed through the contents her handcuffs were not present. "Cute, but I really don't care if you can pick locks."

She ignored his comment and lifted a 3x5 from the pack with a small smile. "He's pretty hot. In a lost puppy, I made you a mix-tape, cuddling's okay, sort of way." Alexandra added. She reached in and pulled out the most recent photograph of his main mark. "Now this one," she started, a smirk playing on her lips as she held it up, "He seems like the resurrectable possible serial killer turned thief who doesn't steal type doesn't he?"

"You're hysterical." Henrikson countered, pulling back his batch of information. "But we both now why you're here. So why don't you just do me a favor favor and tell me what I want to know." Evans matched his gaze and let go of her smile. She leaned back in her chair and set her jaw. "Go ahead Mackey, break out your phone book. Because if you really knew as much as you'd like me to believe then you'd also know I hadn't seen either one of them in over five years." The brunette eyes shone as cold a her tone.

"Oh now come on Alex, you're underestimating me. " Henrikson answered mockingly, he leaned in with an icy smile. "You're already helping me find Dean and Sam."

* * *

**A/N:** I completely rewrote pretty much the entire thing because it, well it sucked. This isn't going to be some long drawn out 'insert female character slash love interest' here fic I swear. It's actually about Hendrikson and him trying to learn about the Winchester boys and all. Ideas, questions, comments, criticism all welcome. So please, let me know if I should continue or just, you know my computer set on fire. 


	2. Nvr Seen That BeforeNothing But

**Disclaimer: I** don't own anything, except I suppose Hendrickson's partner. He needs someone to say 'What if we're wrong?'

**Last Chapter:** Everyone's favorite FBI Agent pulls in an "associate" of the Winchester brothers for a little interrogation. A girl with ties to Blue Earth's former minister, and apparently a healthy distaste for officers of the law.

**Title:** Devious Notions

**Chapter One:** I Swear Officer, I've Never Seen That Before

"How old are you assuming I am?" Alex asked after the agent finished shackling her to a new table in a new room. At least this one afforded the possibility of an audience. "I mean what, like 19, 20 right?" She furrowed her brow. "That makes me 14 or 15 the last time I saw them. You have to realize how ridiculous this is."

"I told you, you're going to help me find them. I never asked you where they were." Hendrikson replied quickly. After the Winchesters' stunt in Milwaukee he had decided to take a deeper look at the family. Before it hadn't really mattered what line of crazy they followed, he'd had them in hand and they weren't getting away. Then of course the trail had gone cold, even wide spread media coverage weeks after the bank heist hadn't garnered enough to apprehend them. So he pulled out his largest shovel, the technical team, and told them to find something.

Weeks. It had taken weeks to come up with anything other than vague references in witness reports. A bear attack in Colorado, a fire in Iowa, the list went on, but none of it was useful. And it did not point towards any sort of pattern. Hendrikson needed to find something, anything. When he stumbled across the preacher, and then this girl, he knew it would lead him somewhere. This would offer him a look into the pair's heads, and maybe he could get a bead on what their next moves might be. He's made damn sure the deputies knew who she was and how important it was they find her.

Elaine Danford, the other agent on the case, was starting to loose faith in the merit of the charges. After he'd received the video tape of Dean's supposed confession nearly a month ago, she began to point out the similarities and possible truths of the mad man's ramblings. Mysterious deaths and disappearances started before they arrived, she would say, they stopped after they left. The body exhumed in St. Louis had poked even more holes in her resolve. Just like the one in the bank the skin had literally melted off the bones, bones that were lined with fractures old and new.

"Yeah? And how exactly am I going to do that Polk?" The agent was broken from his thoughts by the girl's voice. "Unless you've got Wendy Smith stashed in back I really don't think I'll prove very useful."

"Look Evans. I know they're crazy, they know they're crazy, and I'm sure you know they're crazy." Hendrikson started and stood. "I need to know exactly what kind of wacko I'm dealing with." Maybe he could appeal to her better nature, she was raised by around a after all pastor. "The more I know the less chance that someone will be hurt when I take them in." It was probably best not to mention that it was most likely going to be in a body bag.

"Take them in or take them out?" Alex snapped back. Apparently not. "Your AFIS search isn't going to pull up a damn thing about me." The brunette added indignantly. "So either charge with assaulting an officer, which won't stick, or let me go." To further vent her frustration she shook the chains connecting her to the table when she spoke.

"Wards of the state are usually finger printed." Both their heads turned to glass separating them and the female speaker. Hendrikson recognized Elaine's voice as it filtered over the intercom. If the surprise on Alex's face was any indication moving into a room with a view had been a good idea. The young girl blanched and swallowed thickly.

"Skeletons in your closet Alex? I thought we had an open relationship?" Hendrikson asked, he looked into the glass wondering what Elaine had on the other side.

"Go to hell." She whispered, sounding just as young as she looked for the first time since he'd met her. He turned back around when she went on. "Small towns are little more lax on the whole proper procedure gig." The girl smirked, lacking the usual humor. "Unlike my brethren I wasn't made for the spotlight. I prefer an under the radar approach." Her finger swirled on the table top in unseen symbols. "But, it also comes handy to be up to date on law enforcement data encryption systems." The girl sighed dramatically. "Another reason you're outta luck champ."

"Even if the search is a bust I'm sure whatever you had stashed in your room, and your car, will help." The agent supplied coolly.

"Not me Rockford." Alex threw back coldly. She directed her next comment to the glass. "If you want information on me you can look in my glove box, everything important is in there." She shifted her focus back to the agent in charge. "But them?" Alex's smile returned fondly. "Sam and I learned the ins and out of advantageous hacking the same summer." By now the kid was piratically grinning. "And wouldn't you know, that bastard always had to one up me."

"So you think Sam can make this all go away?" Victor shot back heatedly. "Suppressing witness reports in Podunk is one thing but-"

"What am I four?" Alex interrupted. "Anything you think you're keeping from them Cagney? You're not." She picked up a stride as she spoke. "While you assume you know all you need to know about them, you so don't. And you should walk away from this now before you inflict the kind of damage that they have telethons for." Condescension and frustration were laced not so subtly in her tone and visage

"Am I supposed to clap now?" Hendrickson asked. Alex groaned in response and let her head fall onto the table. "Maybe now you can start answering my questions."

"I get to leave if I answer your questions?" The girl sounded defeated.

"Yes."

"And you understand I haven't spoken to or seen them in years?"

"Yes."

She sighed heavily and looked down at her chained wrists.

"What exactly do you want to know Malone?"

* * *

(_Somewhere in the United States..._) 

"And you're sure she's in federal custody?" Sam Winchester swore under his breath. "How long?" He flicked his gaze over to the clock on the laundry mats wall. "They picked her up Thursday and still haven't let her go? That isn't exactly standard procedure." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah no I know, I know. It's just..." Whatever he planned to say it was decided against. "No, thanks for the call. Yeah me too. Bye." The hunter threw his cell phone into a pile of clothes "Dammit."

"What's wrong Sammy they run out of lemon scented fabric softener?" Dean asked with a smirk as he returned. Before the youngest Winchester had received the phone call his brother had been at the convenience store next-door ordering lunch. The blond threw Sam his sandwich. "Or are the rumors true, Bon Jovi really is breaking up?"

"They got Alex Dean." The statement caused the elder to cease chewing. "That fed, Hendrickson, he had the sheriff in Blue Earth pick her up three days ago."

"How did he even-" Dean didn't finish his sentence. "I haven't seen her since, I mean." He slammed a hand on the nearest washing machine. Sam flinched. _Another person caught in the Winchester crossfire_, he knew it was flickering through both their minds. "Well they can't like, they can't do anything to her right?" His brother's question shook Sam from his thoughts.

"I don't know. Jamie said she, uh, she wasn't exactly cooperative when it came to the arrest." They caught each other's eye and smiled.

"She always did kind of a have a thing about cops." Dean supplied and they both began to stuff their laundry back into their respective duffel bags.

"Pot, kettle." Sam retorted as they made their way back to the car.

"What are you talking about?" Dean scoffed as his threw his bag into the trunk. "I've always had a nice relationship with the boys in blue." Sam laughed and ducked into the Impala, his brother following suit. "One of understanding, trust, mutual respect." He continued as he turned the key in the ignition.

"Says the wanted fugitive."

"You're still just pissed my rap sheet was longer than yours."

"Shut up and drive Dean." Sam ordered. "It's bad enough we have to back track 300 miles."

* * *

The last two chapters were a little short to me, so I combined One and Two...

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Nothing But the Truth

"_The last time I saw Dean?" the captive sighed and cleared her throat. "Well I wasn't lying, I was fifteen..."_

"Alexandra could get the door." The young girl quickly rose at the pastor's request. Her summer reading assignment that Jim had insisted she do as soon as she arrived was gladly forgotten. As always his rule of not until your homework's finished held tightly. She had tried the patented I have all summer routine but unfortunately the older man would hear none of it.

Her bare feet made little noise, even as she ghosted across the ancient wooden planks of the rectory. Personally she felt eleven o'clock at night was a little late for saving your soul. But it had happened, so she pushed the sense of foreboding aide and slid to a halt at the front door. Brown hair slid across her back as she leaned over and pulled the curtains back to take a gander at their unexpected visitor. Shock was not quite adequate to describe what she felt when green eyes met hers through the glass.

"_I was staying here, in Blue Earth, for the summer. He showed up looking a little worse for the wear."_

"Dean?" Alex couldn't open the door fast enough as when she found her pale friend on the other side. The twenty-two year old was trying to hide it, but numerous encounter with the very injured version of the young man immediately told her he was hurt. The bandage showing through on the left side of his collar confirmed her suspicions. Any other ailments were hidden by the sparse lighting the porch afforded

"Hey Allie." The blond replied with a thin smile. He gave her a one armed hug, which she returned tightly. Knowing that if he was initiating the act of physical intimacy the pain coursing through his eyes wasn't just because of the injury to his shoulder. "You're getting pretty big kid." He added as he released her and stepped inside. She smacked his right arm for the obvious sarcasm and accompanying smirk. It didn't go unnoticed that his entire left side was dappled with bruises or that his breathing was labored.

"I'll have you know, dick, five two is a perfectly respectable height." They both looked up when they heard a chair scrapping across the second story's floor.

"Who is it Alex?" The brunette shifted her gaze to her companion, one look told her he wasn't ready for Jim's round of questioning.

"Jehovah's Witness. I told them they we were already in a committed relationship with another religion." Evans called back up. The pastor most likely knew she was lying, but thankfully decided against proving that assumption.

The two walked back into the living room as silently as possible. "So are you going to tell me why you're here in the middle of the night covered in bruises or do I have to guess?" She questioned after Dean claimed a spot on the pastor's couch.

"Middle of the night?" He threw back casually. "It's like ten thirty."

"Yeah well this is Minnesota, not New York. It's close enough." Alex retorted and perched on the arm of a chair, crossing her legs in front of her. "I know I'm wonderful. But you and Sam don't usually come to visit until the end of July." At the mention of his brother's name Dean dropped his stare to the carpet. Alex bit back a sigh and pursued her lips. She knew him well enough to know she could try and beat the truth from him, but even then he would offer it only when he was ready.

"_He'd been in a pretty bad accident on the job." _

"We were hunting a poltergeist in Peoria. The college there. Couple of frat boys went down hard, Dad decided we better check it out." His voice was low and faraway. She fought the urge to move closer. "We got rid of it, but, not before the son of bitch pinned me to the wall with a floor lamp." He put a hand to his left shoulder, fingering the tape that held the gauze in place. "Dad and Sammy, they got into before we even made it to the car." Alex felt her jaw clench. She cared deeply for all of the Winchesters but damn if Sam and his father couldn't pick the absolute worst moments to decide who knew more and what was better for the eldest son. Thoughts of verbally assaulting both of them entered her mind when Dean looked back up at her. "It got bad. Really bad Al."

"_He was taking some time off." _

She wasn't sure where it came from but a moment from the previous summer slammed into her mind. Sam had been secretly stashing magazines under his bed. Alex had assumed the seventeen year old was hiding what every other seventeen year old male hid under their mattresses, porn. But no, Dean's younger brother had never been like other boys. "He left didn't he?" It came out as whisper, but even so her voice broke.

"They had to put me under, surgery or something." Dean continued, his tone hollow. "He was gone before I woke up." His breathing picked up it's pace slightly. "I-Dad, I left him at the motel there." He turned and faced her. "Took a bus."

"At least you left the car." Alex added in monotone.

"Can't deprive the female race of my beauty Allie." Dean remarked. They caught each other's eyes again and laughed. She rose from her spot and settled next to him, letting his good arm drop over her shoulder. The pair stared out the huge window across from into the dark backyard.

"Anyone ever tell you you're an ass?" She asked quietly. Dean had decided to end the sharing, and she didn't want to push the issue. It had taken years for them to get to the point where he told her anything at all. He kept pretty much everything close to the vest, and she wasn't about to jeopardize the rare openness he had decided to display. Besides, is she even so much as uttered the word 'feelings' or god forbid 'emotions' Dean would probably hop the _next_ bus to Bradley U.

"You're much too young to be thinking about my ass Alexandra." The blond countered. Alex yawned and rolled her eyes.

"I could always call Pastor Jim."

"Cold Allie." Dean replied.

"_Sam had just left for college so Dean thought he would come for a visit before making sure his brother was settled in at Stanford."_

"Jim teach you how to drive yet?" The twenty- two year old inquired after they'd been silent for nearly ten minutes.

"No. He says if I can't legally get a permit in the state I live in then I can't illegally get one from some other state." The girl stated with a sigh.

"Well, I want to get breakfast in the morning to thank him for his hospitality. But with my arm..." He trailed off, a smile evident in his voice.

"I guess I'll just have to help you then." Alex returned, a grin on her face. "It wouldn't be Christian of me to deny you help."

"_He stayed for a couple of weeks after that. Then I got a call that one of my foster parents was sick and flew back home early."_

"You're dad planning your imminent demise?" Alex asked cautiously as she hugged him good-bye on the pastor's porch. John Winchester stood next to the Impala talking to Jim Murphy. He'd arrived the day after Dean had. Respect for the pastor had kept his anger in check for the most part. But there was no telling what awaited the young man in front of her after the Chevrolet pulled away.

"Nah." Dean started, shouldering his bag. "He needs someone around to get the Intel from our sources."

"By sources you mean girls." Alex added. Dean lifted his eyebrows and tried his best to look affronted.

"Since when are women the only ones affected by my charm." He shot back. She tried to hid her smile and settled for pushing him lightly towards the car.

"Whatever you say James." She whispered in an surprisingly convincing British accent. Dean rewarded her with a laugh. The two usually drove Sam crazy with throw away references to the Bond films.

When John had taken the driver's seat and Dean had said his farewell to Jim he turned back to Alexandra. "Bye Allie."

"Bye Dean."

"_That was the last I saw of him." Twenty year old Alex looked up at Agent Hendrikson. "He got tied up with work the next summer, and the summer after that." She took a sip from the can of warm grape soda they had given her and shrugged. "Next I was graduating, doing my own stuff. We lost touch."_

**

* * *

****A/N: So thoughts? Questions? Anything at all? Leave your fellow neighbor a review. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter, well I suppose chapters, up. My being slighty unconscious for last few days coupled with my reason for being so hindered this update. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.(At least in the next few days.) I hope you review, ideas, suggestions, critiques, are all welcome.**

**Thanks to the reviews:**

**Ghostwriter**

**bubblesquirt**

**and**

**timetowaste247**

**This post was for you guys. You rock.**

**  
**


End file.
